kicking and cuddling
by italysbabe
Summary: it hurts...it hurts...I SAID IT FUCKING HURTS!" thats what i wanted to yell at him at least...i know HE wouldnt do this...im not a whore...they DO care...just ignore it...mabey the pain will stop...oh look, a razor...
1. my pain and suffering

Somewhere…I think the world likes to play tricks on the most innocent and smallest of all the people…weather or not you believe there is a god…or a heaven or a hell is a trivial matter. But out story takes place in a small apartment, not to far from her fathers, a young woman, at the age of 21, lives with her boyfriend from America, they attend the same school, ouran private university. The school for the elite and rich. On the outside of these confining apartments, they look like the happiest couple in the whole world…but if only, she wishes, that sweet, kind, and flirty demeanor and his acts of public affection…she just wishes his real personality wasn't so painful.

"im sorry! I didn't know you wouldn't like it! I thought it would be a nice surprise for you!" she screams

"well who the fuck told you I wanted a fucking surprise! Stupid bitch you know how much I hate them! Why you gotta fuck shit up?"

he hollers as he raised his hand and brought it down to her once white and impassive face, punching her with all of his anger balled up into it,in the heat of his passionate rampage on her small body his handsom face pulled into a sneer as he watches her cringe and shrivel up as tightly as she could while he grips the back of her head by her hair. Hell bent on beating her till she admits her fault in the matter.

"im so sorry! Jason please! I don't think I can hide it from them anym-"

Her please were cut of by a hard kick to her gut.

"who haruhi? Who tha fuck do you need to hide it from? Your god damn host friends you whore your self out too? Are they all you care about?"

He kicked her one more time, but this time around the sickley sound of bones cracking resounded of the walls of there once loving home. Jason then walked out muttering how 'the stupid whore deserved worse…'

"please…forgive me"

That night…haruhi fujioka made one of the biggest mistakes of her life…instead of, as Jason had requested, making dinner she had ordered take out.

Haruhi slowly picked herself up of the ground and made her way down to her car and drove to the nearest hospital and spit some lie about falling down her stairs and hiting her head on the railing.

After her ribis were rapped the nurse asked her if she had someone to call to drive her home and watch her (she had gotten a concussion and they were scared to let her drive or sleep)

'takashi…' "yes I do…do you have a phone I could use?"

"of course dear"

After the nurse left haruhi dialed the all too familiar number. As expected he picked up on the first ring

"yes?" his monotone voice came throught the speaker

"t-takashi?" haruhi asked skeptically, automatically expecting the be scolded

"haruhi? Whats wrong? Did he do it again?"

"c-can you come and get me? Im scared he will be angry if he knows I left with out telling him…"

"ill be there in 5 minutes" with that he hung up.

Her last thought before setting the phone down and going the the front was ' I know he said it was the last time…but how much more can I take of this?'


	2. explain my pain

Haruhi signed herself out and went to the front to wait for takashi to pick her up. As she waited she thought about her limited choices… she could go home and keep living this reoccurring nightmare, or she could run away…

'I think iv had enough…'

Right as she thought this , the man who had been there for her the whooe time pulled up and emidiatly got out to and hugged her- (they had gotten pretty close.{and not like that you lemoners![but there might be a little somethin' for yah later!]})and quickly realized his mistake when she cringed in pain and gasped a little

"what the hell did that sick bastard do?"

"not here taka…just not here"

. Takashi had been there for her because he was the only one who knew what was going on. He found out because, seeing as Haruhi was so smartshe had moved into advanced law classes, which had happened to be the same classes takashi was taking, and being the good friends they were, they decided to study together so every day she would go to his house and study with him. But he began to notice her flinching every time he reached for something or streached

'what the hell is going on Haruhi?' he had asked, not realizing how his slightly harsh tone had scared the b-jesus outta her. 'what do you m-mean takashi?' he simply looked at her. Not around her like Jason, but HER. The sad broken crying little girl inside her….and she broke down and spewed out every detail of her beatings and the reasons why. She wondered what she had done to diserve being thrown into this deep sespool of torture and false affection. And he said nothing…no words were needed. So he just held her…she hadn't been help in months…'or has it been years?' she thought as she cried 'as long as hes here…I don't care'

"not here taka…just…not here she said

"…fine' im taking you to my place."

"thanks…taka"

They got in his blacked out Ferrari and screeched out of the parking lot, he wanted an explanation…and mabey a reason not to beat the shit outta this lowlife bottomfeeding son of a bitch douche bag who had wailed on his Haruhi. Haruhi' having no worries, already had a drawer of clothes in his cute little one room house, they shared a bed seeing as she was prone to nightmares. When they reached his house the real questions began…

I know I know its really short…but its like 1 a.m…so…stfu you moe flamed lemoners…


	3. the definition of radiance is you

Okay so im sorry I know I have forgotten a few important things…like a disclaimer…and explanations for my random ranting…but to bad.

Disclaimer: im to friggin lazy to type this every chapter so…I suggest you write it down or make a little sticky note so you can remember this you OCD fictioners. I OWN NOTHING. Theres a _**fan**_- before the _**fiction-**_ for a reason…sorry if I mislead you…idiots…any ways!1…damn it! I dodnt hold the shift button long enough…*grumbles unhapilly* on with the damn story…

Chapter three- the definition of radiance is you

"what happened?" taka asked

"well…he got mad and yelled and well…this happened-" she trailed of and lifted her shirt {they had been hanging out long enough and hes seen her get dressed before so it didn't matter} he saw the wrapping and knew exactly what her injuries were

"ill kill him."

"no, taka its okay, it was my fault" she reasoned with him

"oh really now? And what did you do? Cheat? Complain? Spend all his money? Come on it must have been pretty bad for him to use you and a punching bag."

'kicking…acually' she thought "no none of that…it doesn't matter thought."

"and why not? Because he said he wouldn't do it again? Didn't he say that the last 1000 time Haruhi?"

"no that's not why…iv made a decision…"

"and that would be?"

"im leaving him."

"you are?" he asked not fully trusting her

"yes."

"were will you stay?"

"no idea…" she sat there with a look of determination and thoughtfulness

"radiant." Takashi said

"huh? I forget…whats the definition of radiance?" she asked absent mindedly

"you." He said and sat back slowly "you shall stay here" he said with authority and finality in his voice

"but you only have one room-"

"we've been sharing it often enough in the past year or so…I don't see why theres anything wrong. And you already hav a closet here"

"correction taka, you have a closet that has a small portion of my stuff in it."

"so? It's a walk in. theres room"

"but I don't want to burd-"

"you. Are. NOT. A burden." He said and looked her directly in the eyes with his deep grey orbs

"…okay taka…I trust you" she whispered

And with that said they went to his room

He walked over to the closet pulled out his sweat pants to sleep in and tossed her one of his shirts and her black tight short shorts (in this story shes like me and cant wear pants to sleep- I get tangled in them lol) they dressed with out even a little bit of a blush and climbed into bed her back to him and his arm draped over her still petite but now curvaceous waist.

They awaited the next day, Monday, school

"fuck taka! I just remembered! I dodnt bring any cover up with me!"

"so?" he asked groggily

"uhm have you seen my face? Its black and blue."

"I can see that…whats the problem?"

"every one will see the bruising and when tamaki and the twins hug me it will hurt like fucking hell!"

"I will guard you, and its time they knew the real him."

She looked a little unsure "I thought you trusted me.."

"I do!"

"then just ket it be"

"okay…"

They laid back down "Haruhi?"

"yeah?"

"krasivaya"

"Russian?"

"mMm"

"I will learn it…"

That's the end of tyhis one…toon in next time! Oh p.s I learned the word 'krasivaya' for the book '_between shades of grey'_ you can find out what it means latter on.


	4. now tell me why

The next day when Haruhi woke up she found that some how she and takashi had turned so there fronts were flush against eachother and there noses touching. She looked at his sleeping form and then to the clock behind her, moving slowly seeing as he was a light sleeper.

'hmm…3:00 am….why the hell am I awake?' she thought as she groggily turned back to him, and nuzzled her nose to his. She was surprised when she felt him nuzzle hers back and pull her closer she opened her eyes to see his steel grey ones looking back at her.

'I never notices the specks of blue and green in them…enlightening'

'those beautiful brown eyes…krasivaya'

"t-taka,, your awake"

"yes…is something- as he said this he pulled her closer so there was no room between the- bothering you?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice

"taka are you tired?"

"not at all krasivaya"

"what does that mean?"

"you have to learn it yourself…my sweet"

"t-takashi…are you sure your not tired?"

"positive. Im very happy right now" he opened his eyes and touched his forehead to hers

"and why is that?"

"you're here…and not with him. I have waited so long for you to…make this leap and trust me enough to come to me in your time of hurt I just don't want us to cha-"

"takashi." She said firmly "I need to tell you something…even if you don't like it…I need to tell you."

"okay. Im listening."

"I know you are, you always are" she closed her eyes and opened them with a look of-

'what affection? Love? Caring? Shes never looked at anyone like that…not even that demon douche Jason…"

"I think im ready…"

"for what?" he looked at her confusedly

"this." And with that she pushed her lips on his with a kiss so sweet, even mitsukuni would say its to sweet. He pushed back with equal vigor. They were both soon enveloped in a kiss so heated it burned then things started to get even better when-

Ha ha! And you thought I was ganna tell you what was gonna happen. Nope! You will have to wait!


	5. getting off

She gripped his hair as there kiss got more demanding and they rolled so he was over her never once seperating there lips he moved down to kiss her jaw and neck stopping to bite the nape of we neck and then sooth it by slowly sucking on it his hand in her hip slowly started to move up it was just under her bra when- BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP WAKE UP TAKASHI! WAKE UP TAKASHI!

'why the hell did I keep that damn clock?'

" I'm guessing the twins gave it to you?"

"ah"

" oh come on, 'ah'? Don't tell me wer back to that."

He chuckled softly" no just a little sleepy... But not that sleepy."

" I see. Then how bout after school we come back here and... I don't know... Continue this?"

To answer her he smashed his lips to hers in his last show of passion and how much he wanted her. Teeth clashed and lips bruised but nether wanted to stop but alas... That damned clock just had to go off again, now showing not only the twins but that blonde idiot tamaki to had a part in this, as his shrill voivlce rang through its speakers.

" god can't we just brake it?"

" just wait for kyoyas, that's my favorite."

They waited and sure enough kyoyas was next, " Wake the fuck up."

" we'll that was... Nice of him."

" socialite of the year that one."

" we'll then how do you feel about breakfast and a shower?"

"shower first." She said

"mm'kay" he said as he got up and started to go towards the kitchen to make food for them

"she grabbed his arm while standing on his bed, making then the same height

"ill cook while you shower…isn't that what you ment?"

"hmm…but I might get lonely while youre all the way in the kitchen" she pouted

He smirked and steped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, while she wrapped her legs

around his waist and her arms around his neck he kissed her slowly, and passionately and she returned

it. With that he headed off the the shower, her still hanging off of him.


End file.
